Queen of the Graveyard
by DeidaraLuvr7000
Summary: When Hinata decides enough is enough, she goes on the roof and think things through. She sees a black and red butterfly and follows it to the graveyard. Will she stay in her forsaken clan or become Queen of the Konoha Graveyard?
1. FlashBack

(Flashback)

Hinata was outside on the rooftops of the Hyuuga House. She was an eight year old who got rejected when she asked for one more chance to prove herself worthy to her father. Her father refused harshly and all that's left to do is just sit and wait for a miracle to happen. Hinata herself didn't care about the clan and their needs anymore. Her only care in the world is to be stronger than any other person in the Leaf Village, even if it means sacrificing her life. Hinata spotted a black butterfly with red spiral designs and it landed on her lap. Hinata didn't know why, but it felt like the butterfly wants Hinata to follow it. The butterfly flew and Hinata trusted her instinct and followed it. The butterfly flew high and low in the village and finally landed on top of the graveyard's gate entrance. No one was around Hinata's surroundings so no one wondered why she's following a butterfly. The gate opened by itself and Hinata followed the butterfly that continued to fly away. The butterfly stopped again on a grave stairwell. Hinata doesn't know what was going on but she didn't go back and walked up the stairway. When she reached the end, there was a skull on the skull throne. Hinata can almost recognize what the skull belongs to. The butterfly landed on the skull and began to speak.

"My fair lady, my ruler, my goddess. I hope that you're the one to solve whoever skull this is" the butterfly squeaked. "If you guess it correctly, you can be the princess of the graveyard. You can speak to the dead, speak to the animals inside the graveyard, and you can have powers of the undead. Nothing speaks powerful than the dead!"

When the word "powerful" came from the butterfly's mouth, Hinata instantly looked at the skull. She wants to show everyone in this village that she's more than just an average Hyuuga. She wants to be more than that, much more. Hinata took the skull up and turned it around. When she saw a crack that was no bigger than three inches, she knew it had to be a certain someone. Hinata turned to the butterfly.

"I have my answer" Hinata told the butterfly.

"Yes? Yes?" the butterfly squeaked.

"The skull belongs to the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime."

The butterfly stood silent but then it poofed into Yondaime. At least, it was the ghost of Yondaime.

"Congratulations" he said, smiling. "You're now the princess of the graveyard. Please hold out your fist."

Hinata did as she was told and held out her left fist. Yondaime gently put his hands over it and finally took it off. Hinata looked at her fist and on it was a picture of a skull. She turned to Yondaime in confusion.

"Once you're a princess, you're supposed to have a mark. I've given you the skull mark to keep track of your status" Yondaime told her.

"My status?" Hinata questioned him.

"One skull means that you're just a princess. Two skulls mean that you're a pre-queen, which you become at the age of thirteen. Lastly, there's a queen, whom you have to trade your two skulls to get a flaming black heart on your forehead, and you have to reach the age of sixteen."

"Oh, I see. But..."

"Hmm? What's wrong Kuro Hime?"

"What if you belong in a clan or fall in love?"

"You'll lose your last name when you become pre-queen and you get to live with the ghosts, and me, in the haunted mansion. But that's if you belong in a clan. As for falling in love, our Kuro Hime has to at least make a generation so her children can take control next. But that's when you fall in love and reach a mature age to do that. Also, the boy you love will become a status based on his age."

"Oh okay. I can deal with that."

"Now go home, Kuro Hime. Get some rest and I'll introduce you to the rest of the dead tonight, so make sure to come."

"I will! I definitely will!"

Hinata ran out of the graveyard, happy and excited. Not only will she become strong, but she can also leave the Hyuuga Clan too! No more Hiashi bossing her around, no more Neji telling her she's weak, and no more bratty little sisters who are spoiled every now and then. Can this get any better? For Hinata, it already is.

(Flashback Ends)


	2. Kicked Out

"Happy Birthday Hinata!" Everyone shouted from the clan.

It was Hinata's thirteenth birthday and the Hyuuga Clan wished her for a happy birthday. However, Hinata took this opportunity to think of what to wear for the ceremony of the pre-queen. She loved the colors black and midnight sky blue, so she decided to wear the following tonight. So far, Yondaime was the only one who checked up on the soon-to-be ex-heiress of the Hyuuga Clan and helped her out on some jutsus. Hiashi burst in Hinata's room and looked at the heiress. His mouth not moving to say "Happy Birthday" or "Well Wishes."

"Hinata, you have yet to convince me if you can control this clan" he explained firmly, arms crossed. "I'm disappointed and furthermore embarrassed to be seen with you. You're too weak to uphold this clan; therefore the status goes to Hanabi."

"So in other words, you want me to be a servant to this clan or leave?" Hinata acted shocked so she wouldn't show her happiness.

"No. I suggest you leave before midnight or I'll take you for a trespasser. Goodbye."

Hiashi walked out of the room and Yondaime floated from the floorboards and on the ground. He faced the door and smirked. Hinata smirked with him and did a little dance for victory. Finally, no more Hinata Hyuuga! It will be plain Hinata unless she decides to come up with a last name.

"He's so stupid!" Hinata whispered to Yondaime, hoping that her former father didn't hear.

"I must say, he's pretty strict about power over the clan" Yondaime stated.

"The clan! The clan! The clan! It's always about the clan! He doesn't take anyone's advice but him self's! He's damn ignorant!"

"Hahaha. Now Kuro Hime doesn't have to worry about moving into friend's houses..."

"It's just you, me, the dead, and the creatures. It's gonna be wicked!"

"As long as it pleases our pre-queen, we will be grateful to have her in our house."

"Wickedness!"

Yondaime helped pack clothes that Hinata wants to bring. If they are light colors, then Hinata will not accept it. Only dark colors are what Hinata will select, and believe to be suited for the graveyard. For whenever darkness hits, the graveyard is the first to turn pitch black.

"Midnight blue for the sky and stars that shine in our graveyard. The bloody red that describes the blood that's rotten and/or spilt" Yondaime started.

"The rotting gray that describes tombstones that write the plea and/or guilt that makes us wash sorrows or bring them back. Ravishing purple that holds power and will that breaks in our realm in an outburst" Hinata continued, smirking to herself.

"A grassy green that explains youth in our graveyard, beaten to death, killed, and/or murdered by the armed. The dirty brown sleet of earth that is used to bury corpses of our loved ones that have fallen beneath our feet" the two chorused together. "And the treasuring darkness of the graveyard revolves on black. Without it, the graveyard would not be known to their darkest threats as of death..."

Hinata smirked as she remembered the poem Shodaime had taught her at the age of nine. It was "The Seven Main Colors of the Graveyard." Hinata kept the poem in memory so whenever she feels like saying it; she goes to an abandoned place so no one could hear her. Finally, the sun began to set on such a fast day. Hinata was already packed and decided to leave in a horrific manor. Jumping out the window and hoping that she could land on her hands. Even Yondaime believes that behavior of hers is truly unlike her, however he likes it better when Hinata doesn't act all innocent in a way. All Kuro Himes must act like themselves but should also show a little bit of civilize behaviors. While Hinata was getting up from the ground in a back position, Yondaime held her bag of clothes and essentials and disappeared with them to place them in Hinata's new home. Hinata walked to the graveyard like nothing happened and was planning to find a way to get rid of this Hyuuga Uniform she was wearing.


	3. The New Family

Hinata finally approached the graveyard, gawking at its drop dead beauty. She loves this place so much, she would be happy if she was buried here. Then she would wander around like the other lost souls and make a lot of undead friends she never met. While opening the gate, Shodaime was floating over it. Hinata caught his gaze and gave him a goofy smile.

"Good night Kuro Hime" Shodaime greeted her.

"Good night Shodaime" Hinata greeted back.

She opened the gate and saw souls wandering out of their graves. While closing the gates back, Hinata walked forward and spotted Nidaime. Nidaime bowed in respect while constantly laughing with her and Shodaime. Hinata said hello to the creatures and souls of the graveyard and saw Yondaime float up to her.

"Your bags are on the top floor of the Haunted Mansion, my soon-to-be pre-queen" Yondaime reassured. "I'll escort you up there at once."

"Thanks" Hinata smiled.

Both of them went to the mansion that was not-so-far-away from the graves. Hinata gawked at all the graves while finally approaching the mansion. The door was rickety, broken, and hanging a bit. The door opened by itself and the two entered. Inside was amazing, since everything was clean, put away, and pictures that looked at you. Hinata already knows that the ghouls play around with the pictures a lot.

"You're room is at the very top, at the end of the hallway. You may freshen up and we'll meet you outside in the graveyard for your ritual" said Yondaime as he vanished.

Hinata went upstairs and was counting the sets of stairs she walked. When she counted four, she was already on the third and last floor. She went to the end of the hall as told and opened the door. Her eyes widened at how big her room was. There was a snake dresser and a pet snake on top of it, a queen sized spider bed, two ebony windows with black curtains, and a large black wardrobe with a lot of space and hangers. Hinata went over to the snake and smiled at it.

"Hello snake" Hinata greeted childishly.

"Oh, Kuro Hime. Hello there" the snake greeted back. "How do you like your room? I've decorated it with Nidaime."

"Oh, you did? That's nice of you."

"It's no problem. Oh, I've forgotten... Happy Birthday. The bathroom is behind you if you need to freshen up."

"Thanks!"

Hinata looked at the midnight blue painted door and opened it. The bathroom was like any others, except this one has a recliner chair. It was black and had buttons that makes it vibrate. Hinata sweatdropped at it but shrugs it off. She stripped her clothes off as she entered the bathtub. She bathed for a good thirty minutes and came out with a towel wrapped around her. She looked at the sink and noticed clothes on it. They were Spider-Man pajamas. She laughed so hard no voice came out. After laughing, she wore her underwear and bra, and her pajamas. Hinata ran out of the bathroom and downstairs to go to the ritual. She slid down the rails while doing so.

"Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Does whatever a spider can!" Hinata sang. "Spins a web, any size! Catches thieves, just like flies! Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man!"

She reached the end and ran outside into the graveyard. There were two rows of lines that stood each side of her. They chorused "Happy Birthday" and Hinata smiled back at them. She ran to the throne chair and was lifted up by a young spirit. While she sat down, Nidaime, Shodaime, and Yondaime appeared in front of her.

"We have come to announce our princess's thirteenth birthday!" Nidaime began.

"Where she will become our pre-queen!" Shodaime followed.

"And keep this graveyard safe and protected by outsiders that don't respect the dead!" Yondaime finished. "You may hold out your fist princess."

Hinata held out her fist and Yondaime covered them up with his hands. After a few minutes, a skull appeared on her fist. Nidaime and Shodaime each covered an eye of Hinata and she felt the hands off. She kept her eyes closed just in case.

"My fellow souls! I present to you our pre-queen! She will be using our Kekkei Genkai from now on!" Shodaime announced.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at a shiny stone. Her eyes weren't pale violet anymore. They were actually normal. She logged back into her memory when Nidaime and Shodaime covered her eyes. They imported facts about the new Kekkei Genkai into her brain. She smiled diligently, as the ritual came to an end.


	4. The Kuroyami Clan

Hinata looked into a mirror in her bathroom. She was glad that her eyes were no longer pale violet. Instead, they're black and white with pupils. Snakey slithered up the sink and stared at Hinata. He knew that Nidaime and Shodaime gave her the new Kekkei Genkai. The problem is, only he knows it's a transfusion between two clans. After deciding, he decided to tell her.

"Hina-hime" Snakey called out.

"Yes?" Hinata asked politely.

"The Kekkei Genkai they gave you... It's a transfusion between two clans."

"Oh really? What clans?"

Snakey sighed. His highness wasn't going to like this one bit.

"It's a transfusion between..." Snakey started.

"Yes? Yes?" Hinata said anxious.

"Hyuuga and Uchiha."

"NANI!?"

"I knew you weren't going to like it..."

"So in other words I still have the Hyuuga bloodline but the Uchiha's crossed with it!?"

"You can say that."

"What the bloody?"

Snakey slithered on Hinata and wrapped around Hinata's neck. Hinata sighed in disappointment but was happy since she's not living with her former family anymore. This Kekkei Genkai could work fondly for her.

"I wonder how it works..." Hinata murmured.

"It's the same thing, except they collided together" Snakey explained.

"In other words I can look through things and predict movements, ect."

"Exactly."

"I guess I can deal with that. Good night Snakey."

"Good night Hina-hime."

Hinata went to bed and woke up when the sun hit her face. She was startled by a little snake slithering onto her but she managed to keep herself from kicking Snakey over. Hinata got up and went into the bathroom. She placed Snakey beside sink as she brushed her teeth with a snake toothbrush.

"Good morning Hina-hime" Snakey yawned.

"Good morning Snakey" Hinata sighed.

"Anything the matter?"

"No. I always get up in a foul mood."

"I see. You're like a bat that sleeps during the day and wanders through the night."

"At least you caught my drift."

Snakey smiled and slithered back into the room when Hinata said she was going to take a shower. Hinata showered for thirty minutes and came out to see new clothes on her sink. She twitched.

_How many spirits are going to come in here when I'm showering?_

Hinata shrugged it off and put on the clothes. She wore black pants, a black shirt with a skull on it, and black sneakers. She was surprised that the clothes weren't sticking to her skin like the Hyuuga clothes did. Hinata shook that thought out of her head. She was no longer a Hyuuga and she's happy about it. Hinata came out of the bathroom and made a ramp with her arm so Snakey could slither up to her faster.

"Hina-hime! You're hair!" Snakey exclaimed. "You can't go outside with that hairstyle!"

"You sound like a hairstylist first of all and second of all, why can't I go outside with this style?" Hinata asked confused. "I've always used this hairstyle."

"Well, that style is recommended for Hyuugas. You need a new style that shows the Kuro Clan."

"The Kuro Clan?"

"Isn't it a nice name? It describes the seven main colors of the graveyard and it represents us. Do you like it?"

"Hinata Kuro... Hmm... It's nice but it's missing something."

"Missing what?"

"It can't be just Kuro, that would be less captivating. Kuro... Kuromitsuru, Kuroneso, Kuro..."

"How about Kuroyami?"

"Hinata Kuroyami? That sounds perfect! It can be the Kuroyami Clan!"

When they both settled the clan name, Snakey had to do Hinata's hair. Hinata doesn't know how a snake would do hair, but she left it alone. When Snakey was finished, Hinata looked in the mirror and was surprised. Her hair was down with a bang covering her left eye. Snakey slithered up to Hinata and wrapped around her neck. They left the mansion in a hurry, being greeted by rising spirits on the way to Ninja Academy.


	5. A Visitor

Hinata arrived at Ninja Academy, in the process of being stared at along the way. Some people thought that it was a new ninja but others thought that Hinata changed a lot. While entering the room, she got knocked over by Sakura and Ino who were racing to class. They realized that they bumped into someone and looked down.

"Uh... gomen. Are you okay?" Sakura asked politely.

"Who is she? Another ninja?" Ino asked confused.

Hinata got up and turned to them. When they saw her face, both of them stood there shocked to see Hinata wearing such things.

"H-Hinata!? What are you wearing!?" Sakura exclaimed.

Everyone who was inside the class turned around and saw Hinata. Naruto raced to the back and took a good look at her. He noticed the snake that's hanging around her neck and shuddered.

"Hinata... What are you wearing? Aren't you supposed to be wearing the Hyuuga Uniform?" Naruto asked her.

"That thing?" Hinata asked emotionlessly. "I'm not part of the Hyuuga Clan anymore."

With that said, Hinata walked to her seat and sat down. She was still being stared at by the genins but she didn't really care. She placed Snakey on her desk and began to pet his head. The genins whispered about her and what she was wearing. However, the biggest attention was her eyes. They weren't like before and Hinata's not stuttering but keeping a calm and cool attitude.

"You're a big hit already" Snakey exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I know" Hinata sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel daggers poking my back."

"Oh I see... Some people are jealous."

Hinata just nodded and saw a shadow above her. She turned her head and met the eyes of Iruka-sensei. His expression was confused but quickly looked away from her and headed to the front of the class.

"Hurry and wrap around my neck" Hinata whispered to Snakey.

Snakey slithered up to Hinata and wrapped around her neck. Some students looked behind them and shuddered at Hinata's little snake. The only person who didn't was Sasuke and Hinata was glad that he didn't take a second glance at her. Or so she thought. Sasuke snuck secret glances at her when she wasn't looking. When Iruka asked questions about the lesson, Hinata would be the first to raise her hand and get the answer correctly without stuttering.

"I sense people glaring at me again" Hinata whispered.

"Don't worry Hina-hime. Classes are soon to be over in a few minutes" Snakey assured.

"Alright, last question before you leave for the day. What's the ninja code?"

Hinata and Naruto raised their hands at the same time.

"The ninja code is never running away from a fight!" Naruto began.

"The ninja must stay and face danger that comes their way!" Hinata continued.

"Whether with a team or not, the enemy will might follow them secretly to their village!"

"And plan an attack without hesitation!"

"And also..."

"Furthermore..."

"A true ninja never gives up no matter what!!" they both screamed in unison.

Iruka stared at both of them and they both looked at each other. They dropped their hands and faced forward in the classroom. Naruto was slightly embarrassed that he said the code with Hinata. Hinata wasn't embarrassed but she was surprised that Naruto actually raised his hand and said the answer with her. Iruka smiled and placed the chalk down.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Everyone can go... Except for Hinata and Naruto" Iruka announced.

Everyone went out the class and Naruto and Hinata came up front. Hinata's hands were in her pockets and Snakey slithered onto her hair.

"Hinata, you were amazing today. I've never seen your hand up once during these four years" Iruka complimented. "And Naruto, I was speechless that you put your hand up and answered that question correctly."

"Arigato" Hinata thanked.

"What do you mean "Answered that question correctly?" Naruto pouted, folding his arms.

Iruka smiled but looked towards Hinata.

"And you're outfit... What happened to the Hyuuga Uniform?" Iruka asked her.

"I got kicked out of the Hyuuga Clan. Why?" Hinata explained.

"Why did you get kicked out?" Naruto asked concerned.

"My former dad said something about me being weak and turning the heiress title to Hanabi. That kind of stuff. So you don't have to call me Hinata Hyuuga anymore. I'm in another clan" Hinata explained.

"Which one?" Iruka asked.

"It's not well known but you guys have to keep it a secret" Hinata told them.

"Sure" Iruka and Naruto said in unison.

"It's called the Kuroyami Clan. It's close to the graveyard, very close. So whenever you say my name, just say Hinata Kuroyami" Hinata said.

"Um... okay" Naruto said.

"As long as you're living somewhere, it's fine with me" Iruka smiled. "You two can go home now. We're picking teams tomorrow so don't be late."

"Hai! See you!" Hinata and Naruto shouted in unison as they walked out the academy.

"Hey Hinata, you don't mind if I check your new place out?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. It's close to the graveyard" Hinata told him.

"I know. I know."

They walked past the Hyuuga Compound and were being stared at by Hinata's former father, Hanabi, and Neji. When they reached the graveyard, the gate opened up by itself and it startled Naruto. They both went through and walked up the mansion. When Hinata opened the door, there stood Yondaime. Naruto was staring at him for a while and Hinata had to hold him down and cover his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"Naruto, quiet" Hinata hushed him.

"B-Bu-But! That's Yondaime! The Fourth Hokage, Yondaime!" Naruto screamed in a hushed tone.

"I know but he's dead! This is his spirit!"

"His spirit?"

"Come inside and I'll explain!"

Hinata dragged Naruto inside the mansion and saw Shodaime and Nidaime sitting at a three yard table.

"Hina-hime brought a guest" Yondaime smiled.

"I see. And it's a boy" Nidaime smirked.

"Naruto is his name correct?"

"How did you know my name?" Naruto asked confused.

"You are the number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja, aren't you?" Shodaime asked him.

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted.

Everyone laughed at him and Hinata led Naruto to the table. Naruto sat down next to Yondaime and Hinata sat next to Naruto.

"Tea, Naruto?" Nidaime asked.

"No thank you" Naruto said politely.

"Ramen, Naruto?" Hinata asked smirking.

"Yes please!" Naruto said in a chibi voice.

A little spirit child came running with ramen and placed it in front of Naruto. Hinata asked the girl if she would like some tea but she refused softly and ran into a wall and vanished.

"Hinata, is this mansion haunted?" Naruto asked freaking out.

"Yeah but the ghosts here are friendly. They won't scare you unless I don't know you" Hinata smiled at him.

"Well that's reasoning. By the way, you said you would explain things to me."

"Once you finished your ramen, then we can go to my room and I'll explain things."

Nidaime, Shodaime, and Yondaime decided to leave into the graveyard since they finished their tea. When Naruto finished his ramen, Hinata led him to the third floor and took him into the room. The first thing he did was taking off his shoes, and he lied on the bed. Hinata sighed playfully and took off her sneakers. She went on the bed and Snakey slithered back into his cage.

"When I was eight, my dad cancelled my training. There was a butterfly and it told me to follow. It led me into the graveyard and up to the throne where I saw a skull head" Hinata said. "The butterfly said if I can guess who the skull belongs to; I can be princess of the graveyard. So I thought about it and said that the skull belongs to Yondaime and the butterfly puffed into the ghost of Yondaime. He said to hold out my fist and he gave me a skull on it."

Hinata showed Naruto the two skulls on both fist.

"I got the second skull because yesterday was my thirteenth birthday. On the thirteenth of my birthday, I'm supposed to get another skull and be named as a pre-queen, also I had to leave my previous clan. On my sixteenth birthday, I'm supposed to trade both skulls in for a flamed black heart on my forehead and become queen of the graveyard" Hinata finished. "So now you know."

Naruto just stood there speechless and took the information he received from Hinata.

"So in other words, you live here with ghosts that's called the Kuroyami Clan?" Naruto asked. "And you help them by..."

"Keeping the graveyard safe" Hinata helped him.

"And the reason for your eyes?"

"I have a new Kekkei Genkai so my eyes are like this."

"This sounds like a job for the Grim Reaper."

"Trust me, I wish I had a scythe."

They both laughed and hung around the mansion for a little while.


	6. Ghost Children

Naruto left Hinata's mansion and decided to go home, until he bumped into Ino and Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto greeted.

"What do you want baka?" Sakura asked irritated. "And where did you come from?"

"I just came back from Hinata's. Why's that?"

"Huh!?"

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him to the closest brick wall possible. She didn't know why she just did that, but she had the urge to just hurt him.

"Speaking of Hinata, have you seen her clothes? She looked scary" Ino gossiped.

"I know right?" Sakura agreed. "And her eyes changed a lot. They're not the same innocent pale violet anymore. It's like a death scene."

"A death scene? Can you be even vaguer billboard brow?"

"I was describing her eyes Ino-pig!"

"Uh... guys?" Naruto asked, getting their attention.

"What!?" Ino and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Didn't you hear Hinata in the classroom when you somehow bumped into her?" Naruto raised an eyebrow of suspicion on both of them. "She said she got kicked out of her clan."

"I wonder why?" Ino asked concerned. "Doesn't she live somewhere else?"

"Beats me" Naruto lied as he walked all the way home.

_Man... I don't want to lie to them, but Hinata said not to tell anyone! And I have to keep that promise!_

Naruto sulked as he remembered that he lied to Sakura too. How will she like him if he kept a secret from her? Naruto mentally slapped himself as he went inside his house. Hinata was bored so she decided to check on what Nidaime was doing. Turns out, he was busy with the little ghost children. Hinata walked up to them and they all dog piled on her.

"It's our mistress!" one shouted with glee.

"She's so cool!" another shouted.

"And beautiful too!" another shouted.

"You guys are so nice. I don't know what I would do without you" Hinata complimented them.

"Arigato mistress!" they shouted in unison, as they got off her and ran off to play.

Hinata stood next to Nidaime as both of them watched at the children played. Hinata didn't understand why kids had to die at such at young age. It was a pitiful sight to see children dying. What were the adults thinking?

"Most of them died because of abuse" Nidaime told her.

"Nani?" Hinata turned to him.

"I don't know why either. Some adults just don't care about children so they kill on their own or sell them to other places."

"N-Nani!?"

"You alright Hina-hime?"

"I can't stand adults who abuse little kids just because they're bigger than them and because they make up excuses like "That's my child. I can do whatever I want with him/her."

"Well, they're not going to listen to a child saying that to an adult."

Hinata sighed and continued to look at the children. Somehow, she feels like they don't know where to play. That was until Hinata came up with an idea.

"Build them a playground" Hinata ordered Nidaime. "And make sure at least fifty ghosts pitch in!"

Nidaime looked at Hinata and smiled in approval. He quickly vanished to find fifty other ghosts. Hinata sat on a gravestone and continued to look at the ghost children.

_Children deserve more than this... Tch. Adults should be lucky that they could have a child to care for, than stay home and get dumped or divorced by their lover._

Hinata looked up at the sky and noticed that it was sunset. It was a beautiful golden orange and the children stared at it too. She smiled.

_Yep! They deserve a hell-a-lot more!_


	7. Pissed Off

It was sunrise and Hinata woke up. She did her daily routine and made sure to pick up Snakey on the way out. When Hinata came outside, Naruto was in front of her door.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yeah, sorry for coming like this" Naruto apologized.

"It's no problem, but should you be getting to Ninja Academy?"

"I thought I should walk with you. I do have something to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay."

Hinata and Naruto began to walk together out of the graveyard. While walking, Naruto decided to bring up a conversation.

"You know everyone's looking for you?" Naruto asked her.

"Looking for me? Why would they look for me?" Hinata asked him confused.

"They think that you live in the streets or something because you got kicked out of the Hyuuga Clan."

"Nani!?"

"And they think it's best if you live with one of them."

"What the bloody? Who started this?"

"Ino and Sakura."

"I should've known. Naruto, tell them that I'm fine. Tell them that I'm living somewhere else that's a little out of reach so they won't get suspicious."

"Too late. They won't stop unless you give in and live with one of them. They also think you're angry at the Hyuugas since you're wearing that."

"This? Naruto, these colors represent the graveyard. That's why you only see me wearing dark colors than light colors. And just tell them okay? They might not bug me unless you tell them."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"Naruto, the victim gets no say in anything anymore. So if I say I'm alright, you'll see me being dragged against the ground by either Ino or Sakura."

"True..."

They finally reached Ninja Academy and went inside. Hinata stood next to the doorway so Naruto could get through. The classroom turned quiet when Hinata looked at them. They stared back and a lot of them whispered. Hinata sighed discreetly as she turned to Naruto.

"I'm going to the training area Naruto. I'll come by when I see Iruka" Hinata told him annoyed.

"Sure, just don't cause a scene" Naruto grinned.

Hinata just smiled half-heartedly and went out the classroom and into the training hall. She got out three shurikens and activated her Kekkei Genkai. She sometimes forgets the name but remembers that it was fused with Hyuuga and Uchiha. The ocular jutsu was called Kyakujen. Hinata aimed and threw her shurikens at the target. Two hit the bullseye but one of them landed on the outer shell of it. Hinata sighed and walked over to the target to get her shurikens back. She saw a kunai aiming at her so she tilted her head to the side and it hit the bullseye. The person who threw it was Sasuke. She turned around and met his gaze, forgetting that she still had Kyakujen activated. Sasuke saw her eyes and his widened when he saw the Sharingan. Hinata deactived Kyakujen and decided to go back to the classroom.

Sasuke stared at her until she was out of sight. He began to walk to catch up to her, wondering how she got the Sharingan. Hinata wasn't from the Uchiha Clan so how does she have the Sharingan? Sasuke finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Hinata turned around to face him and pulled away harshly.

"Yes?" Hinata asked coolly.

"Those eyes... Where did you get them?" Sasuke demanded.

"These eyes?"

"Don't play dumb. You looked at me with the Sharingan."

"Sharingan? I didn't notice it was on me..."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. I'm going now."

"Where did you get the Sharingan?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Sasuke was a little took back from that but stayed calm and caught up with her. Hinata didn't know that the Sharingan took up her eyes while the Byakugan made lines at the sides of her face. She just sighed and hoped that Sasuke would forget about it.


	8. Telling Sasuke Off

Hinata had to keep her pace up away from Sasuke when she was going back into the classroom. Iruka didn't come yet but Hinata just had to leave the training area before Sasuke gets to clingy to her Kyakujen and her having the Sharingan. Both of them finally arrived to the classroom and was still being stared at by the classmates. Hinata glared at them menacingly and they quickly turned around. Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the side to see Naruto.

"Uh Hinata? Iruka sensei didn't come yet? Why are you here?" Naruto questioned her.

"I had to get away from a certain Uchiha" Hinata answered him quietly.

"Who? Sasuke?"

"Who else has Uchiha as a last name?"

"Well, what happened?"

"I'll explain to you when we get to your seat."

"My seat?"

"Yeah... I don't think anybody else wants Snakey crawling on their desks unexpectedly..."

Naruto just nodded and led the way to his desk. Hinata followed, with Snakey hissing in her ear.

"What's wrong Snakey?" Hinata whispered.

"Too much people staring, Kuro Hime" He answered her.

"I understand that but what's with the hissing?"

"Too much attention gets me in a hissy fit. It's a habit that I must break when near Kuro Hime."

"You don't have to break that habit. I don't think it's even a habit at all... I'm always in a hissy fit when people stare at me but that was when I was with the Hyuuga Clan and I hissed behind people's back. Now I hiss in front of them and I feel better about it."

"I'm not worthy of your kind influence Kuro Hime."

Hinata just pet him lovingly and fed him a blood pill. If you were to see Snakey, you would've seen the stars in his eyes once he was fed a blood pill. A blood pill usually calms him down before he gets into more than just a hissy fit. Naruto sat down in his seat and Hinata sat right beside him.

"So what happened with you and Sasuke?" Naruto asked him.

"I was training alone until he threw a kunai at my head, which I dodged with my new Kekkei Genkai, and when he saw it he noticed that his Kekkei Genkai was on my eyes" Hinata explained.

"Wow so that means... He's going to be on your tail for a bit."

"If that's so, then I'm gonna have to shake him off for as long as I can..."

"Good luck with that."

Hinata just smirked and looked at him and at the front of the classroom, where Iruka sensei poofed. The whole room fell quiet while Iruka sensei was giving out teams.

"Hinata, Kiba, and Shino..." Iruka called out.

"Aww man, I thought maybe I could be on your team" Naruto complained.

"Well... At least you'll might get a chance to be with-" Hinata spoke but got cut off.

"And lastly, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke..." Iruka finished.

"Why me...?" Naruto gloomed.

"Alright!" Sakura cheered. "Sasuke, we're on the same team together!"

"Whatever..." Sasuke said, gleaming at Hinata.

Hinata patted Naruto's back for comfort and Snakey slithered on top of his head to give him a massage. Hinata caught Sasuke gleaming at her and turned around to him. It was like a staring contest now and everyone in the room, except for Iruka who left, was watching. Hinata smirked and blinked. She didn't care if she lost just one little stare down. But, she just wanted to say something to the Uchiha, just to piss him off... Only if it was a little bit or the fact that they might start fighting.

"Don't you have anthing else to stare at, baka?" Hinata began.

"Hey! Don't call Sasuke a baka!" Screamed one of the fangirls.

"If you want to defend him, then I dare you to spar with me right now..."

Snakey slithered around her neck and hissed at the fangirls, excluding Ino and Sakura. All of them were frightened and backed away slowly. Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata, I think you should calm down" Naruto told her.

"How can I calm down? The fact that this 'Uchiha' every girl in here besides me worship, has fought everyone in this school except for me or you" Hinata pointed out. "He can't be deemed the greatest among the students if he hasn't even fought me or you yet."

"That's because you were weak in the past. How are you acting all tough now?" Sasuke smirked.

"Me weak? You got me confused with the Hyuuga's... And although you fought everyone in here in the past and won, you didn't bother fighting me or Naruto. Just because you looked right at us and think that we're weak? That we may need more training or tutors after class than anyone else here? You know what, I don't care. Because I wanted to say this to you ever since they deemed you as the special student. Sasuke, you are weak! Don't judge anyone because of how they look because you will get yourself killed one day! And I know you may want to fight me to prove that you are the special student that you deemed to be so...!"

Hinata stood up and gave him a deadly glare that scared the others shitless.

"If you want to fight me, then stand up!" Hinata finished.

Nobody said a word. Everyone was still and quiet, like time just stopped. Most of them whispered to their friends thinking that Hinata was crazy. Fangirls thought that she had dug her own grave. Naruto... Let's just say that he smiled so hard because Hinata defended him and herself. The surprising thing of the matter is, Sasuke isn't standing up. He just kept his eyes closed and concentrated on what he was thinking of.

"That's what I thought..." Hinata whispered.

Hinata walked past everyone, hands in pocket, and waited at the door.

"Naruto, you coming or what?" Hinata asked him.

"I'm coming" He replied, running up to her.

"Let's go to my house. Yondaime has a surprise for me and I don't want to be scared shitless" She whispered to him.

"Okay."

The both of them left, leaving a very shocked class and a smirking Sasuke.


	9. A Gift And A Warning

Hinata was in a hissy fit more than ever, even Snakey couldn't calm down his Kuro Hime. Naruto just kept his distance if Hinata tries to punch his way or kick the ground so hard that it lands in his eyes. Poor Snakey... He had to wrap around Naruto's neck, which freaks him out a bit, until Hinata calms down and actually walks normal. Hinata stopped walking and turned to Naruto. He stopped as soon as Hinata did and Snakey hissed in curiosity.

"Um... Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Kuro Hime?" Snakey asked.

"Sorry guys... It's just that duck-ass back there pissed me off" Hinata answered them.

"Um, but weren't you the only one throwing insults at him?"

"He has a point..."

"I wasn't the only one throwing insults through these past years..."

"True..."

They all kept walking until they finally reached the graveyard. Being greeted by passing ghosts, tackled to the ground by dead children, and complimented by elder ghosts on the way inside the mansion, Hinata felt like she was special at last and was meant something. The rickety door opened by itself and on the couch was Yondaime, Shodaime, and Nidaime drinking tea. Shodaime noticed Hinata first and motioned her and Naruto to step closer. They did as they were told and Hinata saw something shiny underneathe the couch.

"Hinata, we would like to give you a gift. This will help you on your missions for day and night" Shodaime told her.

"Since we're already happy to call you a ninja, how about something much more?" Nidaime continued, still sipping his tea.

"Now close your eyes..." Yondaime finished, setting his tea down. "The same goes for Naruto and Snakey."

All three of them closed their eyes. Hinata shut hers first because she couldn't wait for the surprise. Nidaime picked up the object that was under the couch carefully and held it in front of him.

"Okay, open them" Nidaime said.

Hinata's eyes shot open and it widened when she saw the object in Nidaime's hands. She jumped up and down with her hands in the air like a hyperactive Naruto and screamed in glee. Naruto opened his second, just in case Nidaime had something scary in his hands. Snakey was the last to open his. Face it, he would've squirmmed off somewhere deep into the mansion if something had frightened him. Both of them had their jaws on the ground when they saw the object in Nidaime's hands.

"No way!" Naruto and Snakey shouted in unison.

"Yes way! Oh my gosh! I got a scythe of my own!" Hinata gleed as she took the scythe from Nidaime's hand.

She was so excited that she actually swung the scythe around to test it out. It sliced a vase and the flowers fell out, dead on the ground. Even though they were ghosts, Nidaime, Shodaime, and Yondaime had to dodge the blade so it wouldn't touch them. One slice on a soul can sentence them to eternal limbo. I guess they forgot to tell her that when she was jumping around in glee.

"Hinata! Stop swinging! I want my head on my shoulders, thank you very much!" Naruto screamed.

"Whoops! My bad Naruto!" Hinata apologized as she stopped swinging her scythe. "But you gotta admit, this scythe is pretty cool!"

"Yeah, it really is."

The three passed Hokages sighed in relief that Hinata had finally stopped swinging her scythe. Yondaime spoke up before Hinata started swinging again.

"Hinata, there's something you should know about the scythe..." Yondaime started.

Hinata turned to him and focused on what he was about to say.

"The scythe we gave you is cursed. So if you by chance slice a ghost, they'll be sent to eternal limbo, forever..."Yondaime finished.

Hinata stared at him in shocked. They gave her a cursed scythe that can send souls to limbo? Hinata had always wanted a scythe, but she doesn't want one that can cause harm to a soul.

"Why did you give this to me then...?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Exorcists were looking for this scythe for years now" Nidaime started

"If they get ahold of that scythe, souls all over won't rest in peace" Shodaime continued.

"That's why we have you, so you can protect the souls and find a way to bring the ones trapped in limbo, back to their graves" Yondaime finished.

Hinata stared at the scythe.

"Can't we just break it...?" Hinata asked.

"No. The curse will just find a new scythe and the search for that scythe would go on for ten years" Shodaime explained.

"Ten years? It's hard to find that particular scythe?" Naruto questioned them.

"Yes. Since people find it cultural to celebrate the Grim Reaper and his deliveries of souls to Heaven or Hell, blacksmiths go overboard on that holiday and make more than 20 scythes per month" Yondaime explained further.

"Which takes ten years or more just to find it..." Nidaime finished.

Hinata looked at the scythe again as it glowed a powerful purple. She closed her eyes and reopened them.

"I'll be happy to take this scythe and the responsibility of Pre-Queen to make sure this scythe doesn't fall into the wrong hands" Hinata smirked.

The three passed Hokages smiled at her and Naruto patted her back as Snakey slithered around her neck and hissed in happiness. Hinata smiled at the responsibility she has. A little scared, but she can handle it...


	10. Abused

Hinata was lying in her room on her bed, the scythe is right next to her, hanged up by two hooks at a good distance apart from each other. Snakey was already wrapped around her neck, sleeping soundly because he was tired and Naruto was bored on a chair, rocking back and forth almost looking like he's about to fall over but keeping a good balance. Hinata looked over at the bored Naruto and threw a crumbled up paper ball that was by her, at him. Naruto looked up at her in confusion when he got hit by the paper ball.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked, yawning a little.

"There's nothing to do..." She replied.

"So what do you want to do?"

"How the hell should I know...?"

"...Want to check on the ghost children...?"

"Okay..."

Naruto and Hinata got up and placed Snakey back in his cage, which Hinata fixed up so it looks more demonically royal instead of it looking as it it was found in a junkyard. After doing that, they quietly walked out of the room and walked downstairs until they hit the doorway. Nidaime was downstairs alone drinking some tea. Hinata looked over at him weirdly.

"Nidaime? Where's Shodaime and Yondaime?" She asked confused, walking over to him.

"We had a little exorcist problem... They went ahead to take care of it" He answered calmly.

Hinata slammed both her hands on the coffee table and stared at Nidaime with very serious eyes that seemed as if she was going to kill someone and no one would be able to stop her. Naruto was sort of already out the door when he heard the word "Exocist."

"And you didn't call me! I told you guys I would protect this graveyard and all the ghosts inside of it!" Hinata screamed, arms flailed up in the air.

"We know Hinata-sama but it was only one exorcist" Nidaime pointed out. "Ghosts can just haunt it and make it die of fright until it crumbles to ashes. We only need you to kill them off whenever you're not around the graveyard or if there's a mob of them."

"...Fine..."

"Good. That's our Pre-Queen. Protective and knows when to stop arguing..."

"Ha! Knows when to stop arguing! Nidaime, I'll go on forever with an argument to prove I'm right!"

"And that's our favorite flaw with you..."

They both laughed and heard the door creak open. Naruto, Shodaime, and Yondaime were coming back from the graveyard. Hinata was the first one to turn around.

"There you are! Both of you got me worried sick!" Hinata began, pointing fingers at Shodaime and Yondaime.

"Gomenasai Hinata-sama... We didn't mean to worry you..." Yondaime apologized.

"Oh, you worried me alright!"

"Well, I'm sure Nidaime told you that we don't always need your help whenever you're around the graveyard. Ghosts have the upperhand against exorcists."

"Unless the exorcist has the scythe...?"

"Exactly" Shodaime finished.

Hinata just pouted and told everyone that Naruto and her were going to take a walk around the graveyard. They just told her to bring her scythe with her just in case. Doing as she was told, she grabbed the scythe from her room and ran back down the stairs, leaving the mansion. Naruto was following after her. They passed by the children and the playground they were playing in. Hinata got glomped by almost fifteen ghost children. She caught up to the elders and had small chat with them. Lastly, she fed the graveyard's finest creatures, who gave her each an animal kiss on the cheek at the end. Everything went perfect until Hinata saw a little girl running into the graveyard, one of her eyes swollen black. She looked no younger than nine with short, raven black hair. She wore a long sun dress that was reaching her knees. The dress was midnight blue with a quarter moon located on the top. Hinata quickly got up and ran to her, making Naruto really confused and following her.

"Hey! What's wrong! What happened to your eye!" Hinata asked, flaring in rage by a certain thought.

"Huh?" the squeaky voice of the nine year old shouted.

She ran over to Naruto and Hinata with arms in front of her, as if looking for a hug. Hinata swiftly picked her up and swung her around in a tight hug. Seeing that black eye made Hinata flare up. The little girl's crying calmed down her rage and replaced it with sympathy and comfort. Naruto was drying her tears and Hinata rocked her around, singing a little lullaby to help calm her nerves, and possibly her own. The little girl soon calmed down but fell asleep in Hinata's arms.

"What should we do with her?" Naruto asked Hinata, worriedly.

"Go to the Hokage of course! This girl has a black eye! And I have a pretty good idea who could've done this..." Hinata answered, flaring more and more.

"You should calm down..."

"I'll calm down when I'm in the last level of Hell! Who the hell would hurt a child!"

"Beats me. She probably got in someone's way and got a black eye from them."

"Or... Her mother or father could've been beating on her! How else could she be running into the graveyard?"

"Why would she run into the graveyard in the first place?"

"Naruto, there are lots of ways to hide in a graveyard and no one would be able to find you. What would you expect when they said in Hide and Seek that graveyards are banned?"

"Well, I didn't know until now. I don't play around so often so I hardly know the game or the rules. You know me! I train to become the next Hokage!"

"Yes, I know. But now you know why it's banned. I'm going to the Hokage with her right now!"

Hinata ran from the graveyard and into the bustling streets of Konoha. Crossing the outskirts and the ramen shop with Naruto behind her, she finally reached the Hokage's mansion and literally slammed the door open. The secretary seemed a little stratled by Hinata's sudden appearance. However, she gave her a little smile.

"Ms. Hyuuga? What are you doing here?" She looked confused. "And your eyes..."

"That's Ms. Kuroyami to you. And I want to see the Hokage right now" Hinata demanded sternly.

"Well, the Hokage is a bit busy with paperwork right now and probably-"

"And probably will think that a little girl being abused by her parents is far more important at this point!"

"Wh-What...?"

"No time to explain! I'm going to see him now!"

"But there's a little meeting going on and-!"

"And I don't care about the meeting!" 

Hinata just rushed over to the Hokage's office and Naruto, who was far behind, sincerely apologized to the secretary. Catching up to her, he ran right into an open door, falling on his back with swirls resting in his eyes. Hinata looked at Naruto apologetically and dragged him into the office. Hinata saw the Hokage and Kazekage sitting down with a piece ofd paper on the desk. They turned around to see Hinata. Sarotobi gave her a little smile but the Kazekage rolled his eyes at her. Hinata didn't pay him no mind and walked up to the both of them.

"Sarotobi-sama?" Hinata asked politely. "We have a bit of a problem."

"Whatever it is, can it wait until our meeting is over?" the Kazekage asked harshly. "Obviously, I have don't have time to waste listening to your petty problems when we are discussing something far more important."

"Ignoring the person beside me..." Hinata whispered to herself. "There seemed to be a bit of an abuse coming from a set of parents."

"Abuse? How are you so sure it's abuse Hinata?" Sarotobi asked her curiously.

"Easy. The girl has a black eye, she's running into the graveyard, OBVIOUSLY she's running from SOMEONE if she's going into the GRAVEYARD! And if you look directly at her swollen black eye..." Hinata placed the little girl on the table, making her sit up. "You should see a ring mark that takes the shape of a pair of hearts underneath it. I've seen this type of ring before. They're usually for engagement until ready to be married."

Hinata picked up the little girl again and the Kazekage sighed, as if getting tired of hearing this. Hinata overheard him saying some words about the child in her hands. She couldn't make out most of it but some of them referred the little girl as a "Bastard Child" and a "Total waste of time." Hinata gave the child over to Sarotobi-sama and she banged her left fist on the desk, looking over at the Kazekage with a deadly glare.

"Look, I don't care what you and Sarotobi-sama were discussing about before I came here. But this problem is far more superior than your "Treaties" and "Alliances." If you don't care if a child has been abused by a parent, then I'm going to think that you probably do the same thing to your kids. IF you even have some..." Hinata barked at him, crossing her arms. "You called this little girl a "Bastard Child" and a "Total waste of time" and I won't put up with it. You may be the Kazekage, but I have the RIGHT to prove that you're wrong in some areas! And right now good sir, you're definitely WRONG!"

They both glared at each other and the Kazekage stood up from his seat, and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned around to look at the Hokage.

"We will continue this another day maybe?" He asked, calm and collective. "You seem to have something to deal with right now."

He met the gaze of Hinata again and Naruto had just finally woken up from his ten minute nap. However, he was already conscious when Hinata had began to bark at the Kazekage. He smiled wide and foolishly as the Kazekage walked up to Hinata.

"I will not have a child tell me what I can or can not do to my child. They belong to me and have NOTHING to do with you..." and with those last words, he trudged out of the office.

Hinata turned to the Hokage to see his reaction. However, Sarotobi seemed as if he was stressed out from the meeting with the Kazekage in the first place. He smiled at Hinata and she took back the little girl from him. Naruto stood up and stood beside her, checking on the little girl to see if she was still okay.

"Thank you Hinata. The Kazekage has been a pain in the neck recently..." Sarotobi thanked her and sighed. "I'll leave the little girl in your hands. I want you to take good care of her."

"Wait, why me...?" Hinata looked confused but looked at his crystal ball. "Oooooooh. So you saw everything...?"

"From start to finish" Sarotobi told her, folding his hands. "You take on a dire responsibility for the graveyard. I trust that you will also take good care of this young girl and bring her parents to justice."

"You already know I will!"

"And you Naruto, will you help Hinata take care of this child?"

"You bet I will! She's gonna need a male figure in her life!" Naruto laughed, giving Sarotobi a thumbs up.

"Then it's settled. You two may take your leave now."

Hinata and Naruto nodded and said their goodbyes to Sarotobi-sama and left the mansion. On their way back to the graveyard, Hinata thought about the last conversation before they left. She felt a little bit awkward now. She nudged Naruto slightly to get his attention, being careful not to wake the little girl in her arms.

"Uh... Naruto?" Hinata asked, weirdly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto replied.

"The last conversation before we left the mansion..."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It sounded as if we both got married with this little girl in my arms."

"Oh. Um..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"Well, this just got awkward."

"Yeah. It just did..."


End file.
